royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Backgrounder/Skater Dude
'Skater Dude '''is a common backgrounder at Ever After High. On the destiny conflict he is a Rebel as he was seen on the Rebel side in the webisode, The Tale of Legacy Day. He is often seen on a skateboard and Skater Dude is also a DJ at the True Hearts Day Dance. Possible Story He may be the Prince from ''The Iron Stove story by Brother's Grimm considering he is dating the Miller's daughter who also makes an appearance in The Iron Stove story. If he is from this story, this may be why he seems to side with the rebels considering that the Stove Prince is supposed to fall in love and marry a princess, but instead this character seems more interested in the Miller's daughter who is supposed to be rejected by the Stove prince in the original story. His Legacy Day outfit also resembles that of iron. Appearance He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Friends Boy With Silver Crown and Boy With Curly Hair. In Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda his lab partner is Princess Wearing Blue and White. Romance He offers Apple breakfast in Apple's Princess Practice. In Date Night, he appears to be on a date with Golden Haired Girl. Pet He has a pet gecko. Outfit:Original He wears a mahogany beanie, a white v-neck t-shirt underneath a black hooded jacket and jeans with brown boots. He occasionally wears glasses. Outfit:Legacy Day He wears a mahogany fedora, and a white and grey v-neck under a high collar black jacket with cuffed sleeves. His pants are grey. Outfits:Thronecoming He wears a black suit with grey buckles and a blue tie. Webisodes seen in *The World of Ever After High *Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal *Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel *Maddie-in-Chief *Briar's Study Party *Here Comes Cupid *Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie *The Tale of Legacy Day *Replacing Raven *True Hearts Day Part 1 *True Hearts Day Part 2 *True Hearts Day Part 3 *Class Confusion *The Beautiful Truth *Rebel's Got Talent *Poppy The Roybel *Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date *Apple's Princess Practice *Lizzie Shuffles the Deck *Duchess Swan's Lake *Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda *Thronecoming *And The Thronecoming Queen is... *Best Feather Forward *Spring Unsprung *Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic *Chosen With Care *Date Night *Driving Me Cuckoo *The Legacy Orchard *Way Too Wonderland *Sugar Coated *Fairest On Ice *Croquet-Tastrophe *Rosabella and The Beasts *What's In The Cards For Courtly Jester? *Tri-Castle-On *Thumb-believable! *Dragon Games Part 1:Shatter The Mirror *Dragon Games Part 2:Hatch The Dragons *Dragon Games Part 3:Escape The Forest *Epic Winter *Meeshell Comes Out Of Her Shell Gallery True_Hearts_Day_Part_3_-_skater_dude.jpg|Basic Outfit Skater Dude Legacy Day outfit - TTOLD.png|Legacy Day Outift. Skater dude at dance - TC.jpg|Thronecoming outfit Skater_Dude_-_WOEAH.png|From The World of Ever After High. Merry_Men_-_AFF.png|Skater Dude in the crowd in Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic. Skater_Dude_-_THDP3.png|Skater Dude DJing in True Hearts Day Part 3. Hunter, Lizzie, Backgrounder - THDP3.png Hunter, Ashlynn, Lizzie - THDP3.png Cupid, Hunter, Lizzie, Lilly-Bo - THDP3.png Blondie, Hunter, Lizzie - THDP3.png Date Night - Raven and love crazy backgrounders.jpg Thronecoming - Lilly, Raven, Kitty Apple, Blondie, Daring and Maddie.jpg Thronecoming - BG'S Dancing.jpg MCOOHS - Crowd goes wild.jpg Pixie cut haired girl - Holding Apple Sign.png Pixie cut haired girl - Thum-believable.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple, Briar, Backgrounders, and Cedar.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Backgrounders.png Apple's Princess Practice - Apple and Background boys.png Epic Winter - Backgrounders, Cupid, Dexter, Darling.png Category:Background Characters Category:Background Students Category:Background Rebels Category:Background Boys